Team 10 and the stone of Kisagaya prt 01
by The Best Pretender
Summary: Team 10 get a mission to retreive a stolen artifact but have they taken on more than they can chew?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys my first Fan fic so please be nice. This is only the first part of the story so please be kind I will upload the next part tomorrow or ASAP. Thank you and Enjoy.

Chapter 1 – The Mission

It was a beautiful warm summer's day in Konoha, as Shikamaru Nara lay beneath the Blazing Hot sun on the rooftop's near (the ramen shop) .

"(sigh) How troublesome I come here to relax and there isn't even a single cloud in the sky."

He lay there listening to his surroundings for most of the day; he heard Naruto complaining that he didn't have enough money for a fourth portion of Ramen, he heard Sakura punch and maybe crack one or two of Naruto's ribs for complaining. He heard the birds cry and ninja's come and go from the nearby gate, until something a particular sound caught his attention.

The sound was Heavy but fast, he strained his ear's so much that he couldn't tell if it was moving towards him or away from him, until… Slam the door swung open for behind him and slammed into the wall with so much force it almost came off it's hinges.

"Chouji, you have to be gentler with doors, we can't keep paying for repairs."

"Sorry Shikamaru it's just Ino sent me to get you, she says that Hokage-Sama has an important mission for us."

"Bah! How troublesome and just when I thought I could sit here for the whole day."

He stood up and patted the dirt off of his clothes and smiled at Chouji who was still in the doorway panting slightly from his rush to find Shikamaru.

As they walked over to the Hokage building, night was setting in in Konoha, shops were shutting, lanterns were being lit and in the distance Shikamaru thought that he heard the faint laughter of a soon to be drunk Jiraiya.

At the Hokage Building Shikamaru and Chouji walked down the long corridor to Tsunade-sama's office, until eventually they arrived at the office to find the door was already open, as they walked through Shikamaru noticed that Ino was already there along with Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-ton. As they walked through the door Shikamaru noticed Ino's expression and knew that we would get a grand telling off from Ino later.

"Right listen up!" Ordered Tsunade

"A valuable Artefact known as the stone of Kimagayo was stolen from the Hidden Sand Village two day's ago. They wouldn't give us much information on the stone except it belonged to the first Kazekage."

"According to the tracking group sent after the thieves they are suspected Ninja's from the Hidden Rock village. And left Wind Country sometime yesterday, we believe that currently they are going to use the rock face at the end of Erykaba pass near the hidden waterfall village to escape back in to the country of earth. Your Mission is to Assist the Sand Ninja and Stop the thieves before they enter earth territory… Any questions?"

"Where is Asuma Sensei??" asked Chouji

"He is currently on a mission with other Jounin in the Land of Waves. This Means Shikamaru you're the leader for this mission."

"Humph! How troublesome."

"Your rendezvous point will be Erykaba beach tomorrow evening. The thieves aren't expected at the cliff face for another 3 days which gives you chance to set up and prepare for them."

"Now Go!"

"Hai!"

Once out of the door Shikamaru Slumped against the wall and let out a big sigh, when suddenly he felt a shadow appear over him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE WERE WAITING FOR 2 HOURS FOR YOU TO ARRIVE!!!"

"Calm down Ino, remember what you said last time about not getting upset when Shikamaru's late because it gives you forehead lines like Sakura's!"

"CHOUJI PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE ME TO FORHEAD GIRL!!!!"

"sigh How troublesome!"

Chapter 2 – The Trap, the Bait, the Girl!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Trap, the Bait, the Girl!

It had almost been a full day since Team 10 left Konoha and headed for Erykaba pass. The sun was still in full Blaze over head as they travelled through the fire countries deep forest's, the shadows from the tree's over head cast shadow's on the ground that sometimes made the team of 3 stop and prepare to fight only to find out later it was a trick of the light. The deep and wandering forest's made it seem on more than one occasion that they had been going around in circles until at last the appearance of a wide open space, like a light at the top of a lighthouse shone at them and grew closer and closer until...

"wow! Look guy's" blurted Ino

The 3 had arrived at the end the endless tree's to find a beautiful secluded beach. The beach was set in a round cove with forestry being its only foot entrance; two cliff faces either side and a vast ocean. Behind the right cliff face was Erykaba Pass, which is a river worn canyon and separates Earth country from the surrounding nations. The Sun made the water glisten and sparkle, and the sand warm under foot. The cliffs look dry and old as if they were fighting a losing battle against the ebb and flow of the steady tide.

"Hmmm… this according to the map this is where the rendezvous point is supposed to be, but I guess we're early."

"He he really??? You mean we get to do a mission HERE!? ON THIS BEACH!? And gee I only packed one bathing suit!" interrupted Ino.

"You really pack for every occasion don't you Ino?" questioned Chouji

"Of course Chouji what kind of girl would I be if I didn't?"

Ino smiled and gave a little seductive wink which in turn made Chouji blush and fumble his words.

"So so Shikamaru who is it we we are supposed to be meeting?"

"That's Just it Chouji I don't Know which is more troublesome than this whole mission is."

"You wouldn't be calling me troublesome now Would you?"

The 3 Ninja were startled by this feminine voice and looked up to the top of the trees were all they could see was a black silhouette cast by the sun. The Shadowy figure vanished form the top of the tree and appeared by the water's edge.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful just an open ocean, soo blue"

As the female stood gazing out at the vast ocean Shikamaru's eyes adjusted to the light only to recognize those tight black clothes, the red waist sash, the four point blonde Hair and her signature Fan.

"Temari! Huh I didn't realise It was you who would be meeting us, what a surprise!"

"A nice surprise I hope Shikamaru"

Shikamaru blushed and turned his head back to the forest where bushes began to rustle and a dark figure emerged covered in leaves and broken twigs.

"Hey Temari! Just because were family doesn't mean you can just run off and leave me behind!"

Kankuro stood there at the entrance to the forest in his Black attire with three scrolls attached to his back.

Night fell quickly on the beach as the 5 ninja sat around a camp fire and discussed battle tactics for the battle which was supposed to take place 2 nights from now.

"So we set up trip wires as far back as 2 miles, that way we can get a head start on their approach. Further in we will set up barriers with explosive notes and force them down into the pass. From there we can engage them head on if necessary depending on numbers. Also the beaches on either side of the cliff will be a nice bait to catch them if they think that it'll be safe for them to rest. If we are out numbered, Ino can infiltrate their ranks using her mind swap jutsu. And we can pick them off until we can be safe in a forward attack."

giggle

"Ino are you paying attention?"

"Of course I am!"

"(Geez how troublesome I wish she would just focus on the plan)"

For the past hour as the group set up their plan to catch the thieves Ino and Kankuro had been whispering and giggling to themselves which apparently, by the look on Chouji's face had not gone un-missed.

"Don't worry Shikamaru the plan is great we are sure to catch the thieves with this!" Temari tried her best to convince him that this was the case however Shikamaru looked as though there was something missing.

"Tell him Chouji."

"Shikamaru it'll be fine I believe in you!"

They sat around the campfire late into the night discussing plans and eating food collected form the berries whilst adoring the beautiful scenery around them.

"Kankuro could you please pass me another grape?" said Ino with a wink in her eye

Kankuro blushed, and leant in towards her

"Sure Ino-Chan red or green?"

Chouji sat the other side of Ino caught this display of flirting and got well… a little jealous that Kankuro was getting the attention and decided that it had gone on for long enough.

"Stop! You do not respect Ino, or the quality of grapes from this forest to give such a wonderful woman that grape!" Yelled Chouji getting up off of his seat

"Oh really! And what makes you think that? Just because you've eaten too many of them Big Boy!" Kankuro yelled back standing up to confront him.

Chouji bowed his head and clenched his fists before raising his head so that Kankuro could see the fire in his eyes, as he yelled

"I AM NOT FAT! I EAT BECAUSE I ENJOY THE FOOD AND RESPECT IT UNLIKE YOU WHO PLAYS WITH HIS DOLLS!"

"DOLLS! I'LL SHOW YOU DOLLS, SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Kankuro had pulled out the top scroll off of his back, unravelled it and had summoned his faithful puppet Crow.

"OH YEAH! BAIKA NO JUTSU – MEAT TANK!"

"Boy's Boy's please stop fighting over me! Theres no need."

The boys no longer listening had taken up most of the beach fighting, which soon lead to the campfire and the grapes being destroyed by Chouji's Rolling torso and Kankuro-Crow's Dodging abilities.

"That's it! You've both ruined a beautiful night!!! And a perfectly good bunch of grapes. I am going to bed, Come Temari and Goodnight!"

The shock of this sudden outburst made both Chouji and Kankuro stop an exclaim

"But Ino Wait It was His fault!"

"What!!!!"

"Why You!"

"Goodnight Shikamaru see you in the morning hehe" Whispered Temari, she blew him as she walked off to the tent behind Ino.

"Bah Girls are soo troublesome!"

He slumped over a log that had flown out of the fire by the brawl which had started up again and was now heading for the waters edge, and watched embers from the dying fire float up towards the clear night sky and wandered if his plan was going to work.

Chapter 3 – The Trap is set, But Wait Rock Water, be careful Chouji.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Trap is set, But Wait Rock Water, be careful Chouji.

Shikamaru had woken up early the next morning, before any the others. His facial expression was the same as what the night before, stern and bewildered. As he leapt from tree to tree setting up trip wires and notes he could'nt help but feel like something was amiss. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something not quite right, and then he saw it. Stopping on a branch close to the cliff that separated him from Erykaba pass he jumped down and hid in a bush that concealed him from a slight opening in the forest floor. In the Opening he saw a group of Ninja, however they weren't what he was expecting instead of being Rock ninja they were mist ninja. A group of 3 that were resting, as Shikamaru weighed up his odd's of being able to beat them he decided that it would probably be best if he went back for the others, but just as he turned to leave another 3 Ninja appeared in the clearing, this time Rock Ninja, Wearing the traditional rock colours (dark brown and mossy green) they stood out against the pale Blue Colours of the Mist Ninja. Shikamaru now dreading his situation decided to wait, and play it cool instead of rushing off and accidentally alerting them of his presence.

He sat in the bush for almost 2 hours before the Ninja decided to leave. They headed back towards the end of Erykaba pass where they would no doubt head over the top, into the ravine and then up the cliff face, at the end by the ocean. Shikamaru Ran Back towards his camp as fast as he could to alert the others that the plan would need to be set as soon as possible.

Back at camp Chouji and Kankuro were still trying to gain Ino's affection; however this time it was seeing who could catch the most fish for breakfast, whilst Ino and Temari lounged on the sand trying to soak up a few rays in a true holiday fashion. When Shikamaru burst out of the trees, and fell on to the beach.

Ino, Temari and the others rushed over to find out what had happened to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru what happened to you?"

"We have a problem, 1. There are 6 ninja, . 3 of them are rock ninja and the other 3 are mist ninja. And they are going to be climbing the cliff face early."

"But why would Rock ninja and mist ninja be working together?" questioned Ino

"Simple the stone of kysugaya is supposed to enable the user to call forth great lakes filled with the purest water, and can expand earth land into the vastest deserts or the tallest mountains." Explained Temari

"This means that the earth country and the water country can expand exponentially giving them the greater influence, potentially starting a world war." Added Kankuro

"Basts" added Chouji

"Exactly which is why we need to put a stop to there plans tonight and prepare for them now!"

After several hours of preparing the pass for the fight that was surely about to follow the team had split into groups along the pass in order to gain a surrounding on their opponents. Temari had staked out a small alcove towards the top of the canyon. Chouji and Kankuro, still smitten over Ino were arguing quietly behind a rock towards the end of the pass, whilst Ino and Shikamaru hid behind a bush along one of the banks of the canyon.

("Geez how troublesome") Shikamaru was beginning to get impatient. He believed that too much time had passed since he last saw the enemy and was beginning to wonder if they had figured out he was there and were preparing for them, when suddenly.

Bang, Crash

One of the exploding notes had detonated and sent part of the canyon wall crumbling to the ground. Partial shouts from the enemy could be heard as more of the traps were set off. After about 10 minutes of traps being detonated the enemy appeared before them.

"Sh how troublesome, none of my traps killed any of them."

At this displeasure he held up his hand in order for the first phase of his plan to take affect. Temari saw the hand signal and launched a kunai with a note attached to it into the sky above them.

"Kagemane no jutsu… successful"

The light from the flash not only startled the enemy but also created a shadow for Shikamaru's Kagemane to take affect. At this point the enemy knew they weren't alone and tried to prepare themselves but couldn't. Shikamaru held another hand sign up; this was the signal for Chouji to begin.

"Baika no jutsu – Meat Tank"

Chouji jumped out form behind the rock and charged towards the enemy. However they had already prepared. As Chouji threw himself into the enemy they all dissolved.

"Bah Water clones!!"

The enemy jumped out from behind some rocks further down. Amongst the confusion Chouji landed in small trickle water with hard thump. Suddenly his arms and legs were bound to floor trying to move and break free from the grip that was holding him down he could see that his shackles were made of water. Shikamaru looked around and could see that one of the enemies had used a special water prison jutsu.

As Chouji struggled to get free he suddenly noticed that things got a lot darker. We looked up to see a huge boulder floating above him. His face turned white form shock and his movements became wild drastic out the corner of his eye he noticed one of the rock ninja with a mad glint in his eye and a mad man smile, the kind that turns your blood cold. In an instant he released his hand signs and the Boulder began to fall.

Bang

"Chouji!" Both Ino and Shikamaru got up and yelled, they had given away there positions but didn't care all they could think about was Chouji.

Chapter 4 – An unlikely friendship, A Losing battle?


End file.
